A Whole New World
by Placeholder17
Summary: Oneshot. My version of the events surrounding Hermione Granger discovering that she was magical.


**Just a quick one shot I came up with, where Hermione gets her Hogwarts letter. First one shot, decided to write it while my first actual story is in progress.**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't come up with this wonderful story idea. Surprise! This amazing woman named J.K. Rowling did.**

 _-~LINEBREAK~-_

"Hermione! Come on! Why do you always have your nose stuck in a book?" 11 year old Erica Abbey complained, prancing around her best friend's room, throwing open the windows.. "The weather's nice - let's go outside and play!"

"But I can't!" 10 year old Hermione Granger said, barely glancing at her best friend. "There's a test on Monday, and I barely studied!"

"You don't _have_ to study!" 11 year old Jemina Spurling cried, jumping into the room. "Everyone knows you're going to get perfect - as always!"

"But I haven't cracked open the textbook since Friday! And the test is tomorrow!" Hermione told them, eyes never leaving the book. "I'll fail if I don't study!" Her voice was getting higher.

Erica and Jemina exchanged exasperated looks at their poor friend hyperventilating over a test she'd ace.

"' _Mione._ " Erica sighed, sitting next to Hermione on the bed. "You - of all people - have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. You corrected Professor Oakley yesterday when she said something incorrect about what we're testing on tomorrow!"

"Exactly. Jemina agreed, joining them. "If anyone had to worry, it would be poor Lucas."

"Hey!" Erica said indignantly, "Lucas is doing better." Her cheeks turned red as Jemina started laughing and Hermione finally looked up, a smile playing on her lips. "And you're one to talk, Spurling - it's not as if your marks have gotten any higher."

"Uh huh." Jemina nodded sarcastically. "And you got perfect on your last test didn't you, Abbey?"

Erica and Jemina glared at each other, before bursting out in laughter. Hermione giggled along at her friends.

They were weirdos, but weirdos who'd accepted her when she first moved into the area. They were the ones who had defended her against the gits who'd called her a know it all and made fun of her wrinkled school uniform that clashed with her bushy hair.

Hermione's best friends were different from all the rest of the ladylike girls in her school, who wore giggled and preened at a boy's flattering words. Erica and Jemina were more likely to kill any guy who dared to smile at them.

Hermione was the shyest of the three. The position wasn't hard to claim when your two best friends were some of the boldest kids in existence.

"Come on, Hermione." Erica said when the girls had calmed down. "Let's go play."

Hermione sighed, knowing her best friends would most likely win this argument anyway. "Fine."

"Yay!" Jemina cheered, before snatching the textbook right out of Hermione's hands. "And this shall not be going with you."

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response.

The girls linked arms and walked down the stairs, skipping past the den where Mr. Granger was watching the news.

"You finally got her away from the book, huh?" Mr. Granger joked, seeing the girls. "Good for you."

"I'll be home before supper Dad!" Hermione called.

"Bye Mr. Granger!" Erica and Jemina chorused.

 _-~LINEBREAK~-_

"You're always the one who waits, 'Mione." Erica pointed out. The 3 girls were arguing over the last 2 swings available.

"It's fine." Hermione said, backing away. "You 2 go on for 5 minutes, and I'll walk around. I can trade spots with one of you when I come back."

"Are you sure?" Erica asked.

Jemina rolled her eyes. "Since when does dear ole Hermione want to take the best things? C'mon Erky - I wanna continue our jumping competition."

"I told you not to call me Erky!"

"I'll call you whatever I want _Erky._ "

Hermione shook her head and left the park as her friends began bickering.

She didn't walk far. Walking the perimeter of the soccer field, her mind began reviewing multiple terms for the science test.

"Hey, isn't that Hermit?" a gruff voice called out.

Hermione stiffened. She knew that voice. Without looking behind her, she broke into a sprint.

She heard someone start running after her, and she began running in zig zags, trying desperately to shake off her chasers. All she needed to do was get to the swings. Get to the swings where Erica and Jemina could protect her. Just get to the -

She shrieked as a buff guy dove in front of her and tried to dodge to the side. The guy reached out and grabbed her arm.

Hermione struggled, but the guy's grip was firm. His nails dug in too hard, and she cried out.

"Hermit! Where ya goin'?" the guy chuckled.

"Charles, mate, good job! You the man!" The guy who'd been chasing her said. "Caught Hermit, eh?"

Charles chuckle before turning to look at Hermione. "Well, well, well. Little Hermit's on the run. From which big bad wolf this time?"

"Yeah, Hermit, it ain't nice to run when someone's talkin' to ya!" The other guy chimed.

Several other stupid gits ran up.

Hermione's eyes watered. It was the soccer gits. The imbeciles who thought they were better than everyone else.

"Surprised to see ya here, Hermit." One of them, Micah smirked. "We have a test tomorrow - shouldn't you be studying?"

"Yeah Hermit, shouldn't you be safe and sound in your little rabbit hole, hiding from the world?"

"Hermit, where are your books? I've never seen you without them. You might attract some poor doof now that you ain't hunched over."

"Yeah, some street beggar maybe."

It continued. Normally, Hermione was fine with it. Normally, she simply waited for them to move on. Normally, she suffered in silence.

Maybe it was the stress of all that studying. Maybe it was Charles's nails, digging into her arm - small cuts where blood was leaking out from.

Despite all she knew, the 10 year old Know It All didn't know what happened at that moment. Or what she may have done to cause it.

For a second, the sky darkened. The wind picked up. The cruel teasing and mean laughter stopped abruptly.

Hermione looked up, and watched as the guys realized that no sound was coming out of their mouths. Charles dropped her arm, and she stared at the droplets of blood.

One droplet trickled to the side.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

She looked up, and found four of the bullying soccer boys on the ground, stunned faces staring at their legs.

Another droplet of blood trickled of her arm and into the grass.

Another soccer jerk stared in surprise as his legs collapsed from right under him.

Charles grabbed her uninjured arm, and spat in her face - but no words came out. He jerked her roughly, and another droplet of blood rolled off innocently.

And Charles fell.

The other soccer players realized something was happening. They stared at Hermione and their fallen friends in horror.

What was happening?

The guys ran off. In a normal situation, Hermione would've chuckled. This time, all she did was stare at her arm.

She tilted the bleeding arm to the side. One last droplet rolled off.

She glanced at the escaping soccer bullies. This time, none had fallen.

Hermione looked down at the ones who had. Charles was glaring at her murderously, trying to stand up.

He couldn't.

Why was that?

It seemed as if he had lost all feeling in his legs. They were like jello. Useless blocks of jello.

Hermione began backing away. It was scary. What was happening?

For the second time that day, she broke into a sprint. She zoomed past the park, past Erica and Jemina yelling at her from the swings. Past the trail leading into the woods. Past bikers, walkers, families - all the way home.

"Hey Mum, Dad." She managed to say, while running up the stairs, into her room.

She fell on the bed, door closing behind her.

She stared absently at the marks on her arm.

Then at her textbook.

At the books on her shelves.

And she fell asleep.

 _-~LINEBREAK~-_

"... Happy birthday dear Hermione!

Happy birthday to you!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger sang, along with Erica and Jemina, and 5 other school friends.

"Make a wish, sweetie." Hermione's mother cooed.

Hermione giggled shyly and closed her eyes.

What should she wish for?

World peace? Meghan's parents would get back together? So her marks would stay high?

 _I wish I could find out what's going on with me._ 11 year old Hermione thought, before blowing out the candles.

As her friends cheered, Hermione dwelled over the events of the past few months. After the incident with the her bullies, the loathsome cockroaches had stopped picking on her - except to gossip about how she's a witch behind her back.

On one hand, it was good. On the other, it defied every bit of science Hermione knew about. And Hermione knew _a lot_.

The incident led to a chain of other strange phenomenons too.

One Saturday, Hermione's least favourite teacher had been insulting Jemina's mom, rather openly. Jemina's mom was _dead._

All of a sudden, the cup of coffee in his hands disconnected from it's handle. Professor Avery had shrieked out loud as he threw the porcelain handle and jumped high into the air.

The coffee had gotten all over his legs, and soaked through his shoes.

Hermione knew right away that it had something to do with her. Erica wasn't in this class, and Jemina normally took the insults in stride. No one else cared.

It was _Hermione_ who had been internally raging at the stupid professor. It was _Hermione_ who had been glaring at him just as the cup fell.

It was _Hermione's_ fault that the professor had to go to the hospital to heal his burns.

And just last Wednesday, Julius McGregor had been roughly jerked back by absolutely nothing when he tried to knock over Hermione's project.

It was driving Hermione crazy not knowing the answer. She'd searched and searched - she knew the stories about witches, magic people and all kinds of insane myths.

It couldn't be possible though. They were just _myths,_ just _stories._

 _How could_ she, _simple, weak Hermione be magic?_

2 days after her birthday, answers came.

 _-~LINEBREAK~-_

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Hermione, could you be an angel and get the door?" Mrs. Granger had called, washing the dishes.

"Sure Mum." Hermione set down her book, and ran to the door. Opening it, she expected to see Erica or Jemina, but instead there was an elderly lady, dressed in black robes, and a pointy black witch's hat.

"Good morning." The woman greeted. "Is this the residence of Hermione Jean Granger?"

Hermione gulped. "Um, yes?"

The woman stared down at her. "You must be her."

Hermione blinked. "Yes… ma'am… Um, may I ask who you are?"

The woman scrutinized her, and ignored the question. "Are your parents home?"

Hermione nodded, maybe this lady was an acquaintance of her parents. "Mum! Dad! There's someone here to see you!" she called into the house.

Her Mum came, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Who is it?"

Her Dad followed, stopping short when he noticed the woman's attire.

Mrs. Granger gave her warm, reserved-for-patients smile. "Hello. I'm sorry if this is rude, but do I know you?"

"I'd be surprised if you did." the woman held out a hand for a shake. "I'm Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress at Hogwarts. I'm pleased to inform you that your daughter has been accepted into our school."

Mr. Granger's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. Hermione here, didn't apply for a "Hogwarts". Or any school for that matter."

McGonagall nodded. "I'm aware of that fact, Mr. Granger. You see, Hogwarts is a school of magic. For wizards and witches. And we've found that your daughter fits that criteria."

 _-~LINEBREAK~-_

" _Je - min - na."_ Hermione sighed, exasperated. "We need to work."

Jemina rolled her eyes. "No we don't. What we need to do is have a "going away" party."

"Erica! What are you doing?" Hermione said, forgetting Jemina as she noticed the other member of her group doodling corner of the worksheet. "Erica!" she adopted the bossy tone she normally took on in a group project, snatching away the worksheet. "Don't do that!"

"I can't believe you're leaving _tomorrow._ " Erica whined. "Why didn't you tell us you applied for boarding school?"

"Uh," Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "I was worried I wouldn't get in."

Jemina scoffed. "The school would be stupid not to accept you. Look at your perfect record!"

Hermione smiled. "I'll miss you guys." Her smile fell as she acknowledged those words. She'd be leaving the friends who had stuck by her since she was 6.

"Well, serves you right, leaving us for some prestigious school." Erica remarked, faking anger.

Hermione giggled half heartedly, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'll really miss you…"

"Awww, there there 'Mione." Jemina said sadly. "We'll send letters."

"But it won't be the same!" Hermione was crying openly now.

"She's right, Jem, it won't." Erica said softly, eyes watering as well.

Jemina looked away and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were red.

"Oh Jemmy!" Hermione sobbed, tackling her friend.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Erica cried, joining her friends.

The 3 girls sat and just cried.

They cried for a whole hour.

Just cried and cried.

Cried and cried.

 _-~LINEBREAK~-_

"Bye, 'Mione." Jemina said, no tears this time.

Erica grabbed Hermione's hand. "Who'll do our homework for us now Hermione?" she joked.

Jemina grabbed the other. "Yeah, you're leaving us to _die_ 'Mione."

Hermione was the only one crying. She squeezed their hands.

"Jem, Erica?" she said softly. "I just -" she hiccuped. "- wanted you to know - _hic -_ that you two - _hic_ \- are the best - _hic -_ I've ever had - _hic!"_

"Oh Hermione!" Erica said, hugging her tightly. Jemina joined the group.

"Now you go to that far away school, and show those stupid sodding gits that Hermione Granger is the smartest girl of her age!" Jemina encouraged.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I guess this is bye."

And she ran to her parents' car - not once looking back.

 _-~LINEBREAK~-_

"Here's your money." Mr. Granger said, handing Hermione a heavy purse. "Magic folk and their currency - honestly."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Check what the coins are made of, hon." Mrs. Granger encouraged.

Hermione peeked into the bag, and her eyes went wide like saucers. "Gold! Silver!"

Mr. Granger chuckled. "Apparently, the gold ones are called 'Galleons' and the silver ones are called 'Sickles'."

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Hermione look! The bookstore!" Mrs. Granger pointed at a shop full of books. "We can probably get your school supplies in there."

"And other books Mum? _Please?_ " Hermione begged.

Mr. Granger laughed. "We're shopping for books with Hermione, Jane. Oh this will be a long day."

The Granger family laughed as they headed for the bookshop.

Mr. Granger was right - it was a long day.

 _A long day,_ Hermione thought, _that was over too quickly._

 _-~LINEBREAK~-_

"Oh Hermione." Mrs. Granger sobbed. "Why do you have to be so special? You're now leaving us!"

Hermione giggled softly, tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry Mummy." she said in a brave voice, "I'll be home before you know it."

"Make sure you come home for Christmas, alright?" Mr. Granger said. "Even if you make wonderful friends and want to stay there for the winter break - you're coming home, understand?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Daddy."

Mrs. Granger kissed her daughter. "Are you excited?"

"Not just excited - thrilled!" Hermione exclaimed. She was starting over. Without the bullies who correctly called her a witch behind her back, without her classmates hating her for sucking up to the teachers."

"Not nervous?" Mr. Granger teased.

"Of course I'm nervous." Hermione remarked.

"No need to be, sweet. You've read all the books we've bought, and you seem fine with that, erm, wand of yours." Mrs. Granger pointed out. "You'll be the best."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Mum." she noticed the signs. "9" and "10". "Mum, Dad, where's platform 9 ¾?"

Mr. Granger laughed. "There's no such thing."

"But look at my ticket!" she said, growing frantic. What if she didn't catch the train? What if she didn't get to the school?"

"Hermione, look!" Mrs. Granger cried, gesturing as a boy only a few years older than her leaned against a column, and - disappeared!

"What? How?" Hermione asked, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you ask that family?" Mr. Granger suggested, gesturing at a boy who was obviously holding a wand as well as a toad, next to an elderly lady.

"Alright." Hermione agreed, before running up to that family. "Excuse me, I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm looking for Platform 1 ¾? Do you know how I can get on?"

The elderly woman appraised her. "I'm Augusta Longbottom - and this is my son Neville. He's starting his first year at Hogwarts. I suppose you are, too?"

Hermione nodded.

"Here, Neville can show you how it's done. C'mon boy, you can do this at least!" Augusta said, sneering at Neville.

With a frightened look, Neville turned his cart towards the column, and ran towards it. Hermione watched, amazed, as the wall swallowed him up.

Augusta didn't seemed to be very satisfied. "Honestly, that boy - running? The muggles will see him any moment! How in the name of Merlin is he related at all to his father?" Then she turned to Hermione. "You're muggleborn right?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Good luck sweetie." Augusta smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione replied, before turning her cart towards the brick column. She smiled and waved farewell to her parents.

She took a deep breath, and speed walked towards the wall.

She closed her eyes, just before the cart _should've_ bounced off the mound of bricks.

And when she opened them, she was there.

Platform 9 ¾.

No.

Not just that.

A whole new world.


End file.
